Bones and Daggers
by Anonymous Presence
Summary: A war has taken it's toll on Egypt. Zuko's father, the Pharaoh of Egypt falls ill, his mother is gone, and the surrounding enemies fight vigorously. In the Nile Tribes, Katara has lost her mother, and her father is in the clutches of the Egypt Nation. While the native girl searches to free her father and his men, Zuko will soon become the Pharaoh of Egypt; their paths will twist.
1. The Hunter vs The Prey

Greetings!

So yes, another Katara and Zuko fanfiction. What's new? Just a few things to let you know before reading; I know litte of ancient Egypt. That does not mean I didn't do some research, but I'm not an expert. So, this is completely myth. Please don't mind me. (: Also, there is another language in here. The words in parenthesis are the translations. I chose Hindi language (like I said, sooo not correct) because I loved the way it sounded on Google Translator.

Reviews are nice. (: If you want to tear apart this fiction and throw it right back in my face- go for it. I want to know what you think and there is always rooms for improvement. Criticism is loved. Furthermore, I hope you enjoy~!

* * *

**Chapter One: The Hunter vs The Prey**

* * *

Hard icy eyes followed him. His every step, she fallowed. His every breath, she saw. His every hesitation, she noticed. The dark blue paint did not smudge her vision.

He was making such a ruckus; splashing around in the muddy waters. It was clear as the sun and the moon that this man was not a part of the tribes around. The young native girl kept her eyes barely above the dark swamp, using her bending to keep the air around her nose. It wasn't going to be long before the swamp land called her home swallowed him up.

_Vaha bēvakūpha hai.__ (He is stupid_.) _Ātmā'ō__ṁ__ usē mr̥ta cāhatē hai__ṁ__.__ (The spirits want him dead.)_

It was either that, or he did not know what he was getting himself into.

The unfamiliar male was making his way towards the tribe. Who knows if he was knowingly traveling to her home or not, he waddled his way through; his legs covered in muck. Protectiveness washed over the native female as her cobalt hues narrowed. No, she would not have any of that. An outsider had never entered the Tribe on their own; she was determined not to let him be the first.

Repelling herself ever so slightly with the ball of her foot at the slippery bottom of the swamp, she advanced towards the oblivious male with her bone dagger in her hand. The waters barely rippled in her wake, keeping her as stealthy as a swamp snake. The warrior lifted her hand out of the thick mud coated surface, ready to throw the dagger to his neck. She wanted to kill him quick.

However, the closer she would get to him, the more she noticed how different he looked. He seemed so unlike her kind. _Vaha hamē__ṁ__ pasanda nahī__ṁ__ lagatī hai. (__He does not look like us_.) The girl hesitated slightly. She had only seen one other with his looks. The young native remember his hair, but much longer, his eyes, but older, his face, but more feminine. Curiosity had gotten the better of the girl as she continued her advance. She was starting to over guess herself.

Her feet shakily felt for stable rocks. However, her toes curled around the end of a stone coated with muck and she suddenly slipped. With her lips pressed together she prayed to the spirits she wouldn't make a sound; but the water slapped together, and the girl submerged her head.

The intruder's eyes widen, swinging his head side to side, trying to find the source. He could have sworn that he had heard something. No, he damned knew he did. The male crouched low to the ground, freezing in mid-breath.

The girl stayed in the water, her gift enabling her to breathe for a short while. She could hear his weight shift where his stood on the unstable swamp grounds. Slowly, ever so slowly, she rose out of the water, covered in thick muck and mud. Her hair clung to her face, back, shoulders and her breasts, along with her beads and feathers decorating her hair, but she did not care. Her hard blue eyes still stayed on the intruder. The mud slowly dripped off her face in chunky globs as she stayed still, clutching to the dagger.

Sweat trailed down his temple to his neck. Something was with him; watching; and he did not want to be someone's meal. His eyes graced the swamp slowly, finally locking with the blue hues. The pit of his stomach felt hallow as fear suddenly raced through his body. But this wasn't a time to panic.

It was time to get the hell out of there.

She lifted her arm with the dagger, throwing it expertly in his diction. The male lifted up his hands up in front of him as sporadic fire glowing at his fingertips and thrust his hands at the attacker in the mud.

The warrior's eyes widen as she watched the magical fire bid to this man's aid. _Ēka rāk__ṣ__asa!__ (A demon!) _Oh no. Now she definitely was not letting him live.

And then he took off.

The dagger flew centimeters from his face, stabbing deep into a root. Lifting herself out of the waters with strong arms, the girl pursuit the hunt. Even though her body was covered in the dark brown mud, she still glided through the roots and trees with a natural ease. She knew the swamp like the back of her hand. The cloth that covered her southbound areas clung to her body like it was a second skin and the breads of a necklace that hung wide and low on her breasts, which barely covered her womanly features, did not clatter with her hasting movements.

He stumbled and fell. She moved and leaped. He whipped his eyes fiercely to rid of the mud. She ignored the mud all over her body. His breaths were loud. Her breaths were calm.

His head flickered back to try to see his follower. Golden eyes darted around franticly. Where was the attacker? He swallowed thickly, trying to calm himself down with deep breaths through his nose.

The female gracefully jumped into the trees that twisted around him as her fingers felt along the grooves of the tree. A satisfaction grin grew along her warm colored lips as her fingertips brushed along the familiar man made wood carving. She pulled out a spear that was hidden in the tree's trunk.

Suddenly, he turned around, meeting her eyes once more as he lifted his head. Upon seeing the weapon she had held, the male lifted up his hands, curling his fingers into fists and thrust them into the air. Magic fire plagued the tree, forcing the girl to leap down, colliding her body with his.

Bewildered, the native girl simply knelt there, the heat baking the mud that was caked along her body.

The man scrambled away from her. Again, he shot another fire towards her and she rolled out of the way. Lifting her own hands up, dropping the spear, she forced the swamp water to move.

"Ātmā'ōṁ, mērī dalīla sunanē kē." (Spirits, hear my plea.) She whispered as her eyes shut and the dense liquid flowed between her and her prey. Instead of dealing with the boy, she first shot the water towards the burning tree. It made a horrid sound, hissing as it died. Quickly, before he shot another flame in her direction, she managed to curl her hand, forming a whip-like stream and whipped at the boy as he fell. The native pounced, pinning him to the rocks, being careful of his powerful hot hands.

"Get off of me!" The male roared at her and the native flinched at the heat that emanated off his porcelain skin. Even his breath felt like it was on fire. Keeping her weight on him, her cold eyes peered into his golden irises; into his soul.

"Āpa yahām̐ kyōṁ ā'ē hō?" (Why have you come here?) Her voice was thick with venom, her tongue born with a different language.

The male froze under her. Hearing the native girl's voice was unexpected. This warrior was a female? It was then the male had noticed her body. The lack of clothing that did not covered her very well. Her long slim, yet power legs, the curves of her hips, to the valley of her beasts .The heat rushed to his face as he locked his eyes back with the native. But a glop of mud dripped onto his face and he grimaced.

"I don't understand you!" He thrashed, managing to slip out of her muddy grasp. Ignoring his natural instinct, he somehow kicked the girl a few feet by pressing his foot to her stomach, pushing the woman off of him.

The woman stumbled into the brush that grew wickedly all around them as the intruder shot up, thrusting his palms up as fire streamed all around her, trapping the girl in a ring of inferno.

Before the man could even think, his legs pulled him as far away from the barbarian girl as fast as they could carry him. The faster he moved, the surroundings blurred into shades of brown and green. This was the one time he wished to see the golden hue of sands.

No, he was not leaving until every rock was turned, tree was cut and waters drained. However, that would be difficult to continue his search as he is running for his life in an unknown area with a barbaric female ready to kill him. There were probably more of them!

Meanwhile, the warrior quickly planted her hands to the moist earth, trying to focus with the fire blazing around her, scorching her throat.

_Phōkasa. (__Focus)_

Inhaling some air and smoke, she managed to absorb what little water was left around her to douse the fire for her to pass through. She didn't worry about it too much, since in the wetlands, the fire would die rather quickly. However, she wasn't quite thinking about her lands burning. She was thinking about her lands being invaded. Her heart pounded against her chest as she raced through the Nile lands. She was not about to let this man live.

* * *

"_Prince Zuko," the great Dragon of the West tried to soothe his searching nephew. "We should go back." Iroh took in a long, tired breath. "It saddens me greatly to say that she is not here." His voice was low, quiet, and full of sympathy. Sweat rolled down the Prince's forehead as his fiery eye stared into the abyss of endless sand._

_She was not there._

_Nowhere in sight._

_Not even a trace._

_There was a long pause before a heated sigh; the younger male of the two turned on his heels and marched back towards the camels in silence. _

_He will not stop searching for her._

_The Egypt sands were rough as the Prince, air to be the next Pharaoh, traveled high and low for his mother; Ursa, the Queen of Egypt._

"_We haven't tried the Nile," the Prince barked, his voice as hot as the sun in the sky. She had to be there._

_She just had to._

_The brooding prince hiked up on the camel, tugging the reins towards the forever long Nile. The servants that accompanied the scarred prince glanced at one another in worry._

"_But my nephew, the Nile Tribes do not welcome us. Especially since Ozai is trying to claim those lands." He uncle tried to rationalize the stubborn young man. Iroh knew that it was an unwise choice for Zuko to tread in those lands. The natives from the Nile were strong. They held their own against many who try to conquer them, however show compassion to those who needed it. Rulers who had trades with the Nile Natives were a worthy opponent. _

_The Nile River was what kept all of Egypt alive._

"_My father should rule all of Egypt, Including the Nile!" Zuko raged before taking a deep breath. "Those barbarians won't stop me from finding my mother."_

* * *

_They followed the river side until the lush started to become dense; they knew if they continued into the swamp lands of the lower Nile, they'd be surely in trouble. _

"_Prince Zuko," Uncle's voice boomed in warning of the Prince who was a few yards ahead of them. _

"_I'll just go by myself!" The Prince raged once again. "I am soon to be Pharaoh of Egypt! I am a fire bender! I am not afraid of those disgusting natives!" And with that, he hopped off his camel before heading into the unknown territory of the Nile Tribes._

* * *

Oh how stupid he felt.

He should have forced them to follow him. But lingering on those thoughts will not help Zuko live. _Just follow the river_, he thought and surely he will be back to his uncle and servants. He was running for his life and he was not about to die here in these pathetic lands they call Egypt's Life Support. His heartbeat was loud in his ears and his blood pulsed through his veins faster than ever to push him forward.

Was she still following him?

She really tried to kill him? The Prince of Egypt!?

Suddenly, a rock whizzed past his head as it whispered in his ear that it wanted him dead. He paled even more and could not help it but to turn around and watch as the tribal woman as she was coming closer and closer with her long strides.

Upon seeing her, Zuko pushed himself faster. His blood spiked as the adrenaline pulsed through his entire body to force the boy to move his royal behind.

Something daunted on the Prince; how dare a woman fight a man? A woman who was a peasant! And, he, the Price of Egypt, was running with fear! Well no more!

Pride replaced the terror he had and he whipped around, his face set in a scowl and ridge features were pulled into anger. He saw the girl slow with hesitation before he shot a stream of fire towards her. She leaped with grace before landing and rolled to the side. The Prince would have none of that. Balling his fists, he went through the notions of punching the air, sending fireball after fire ball with a rapid, deadly pace.

Suddenly, water penetrated through the wall of fire he had created and then slammed into Zuko's body. The male grunted as his figure was pushed into the river. Her hands wickedly danced their deadly dance as the water crashed and pulled at the Prince before his vision became dark. He felt the water holding him down, not matter how much he kicked his legs to swim to the surface; he was not moving.

He was going to die.

He was going to drown.

He couldn't breathe.

He knew those barbarians would eat his royal flesh.

She would kill him.

Zuko could not tell anyone what had happened next. He felt like up was somewhere and down was not even a direction. Something warm grabbed him roughly by the arms and suddenly he was heavy and he managed to take in a huge breath of air. His royal behind was fished out of the water and then rather roughly place to the ground. He felt hands fuss over him and his vision, yet blurry, could make out his stocky Uncle, holding a stance in front of the woman.

"We wish you no harm," Iroh's voice was as strong as ever as he tried to calm the blood thirsty female.

Zuko spat forcefully, waving his arms like a maniac.

"S-She is ignorant, Uncle!" He coughed. "She does not understand our language!"

But the Dragon of the West still did not move his ground. Neither did the girl. Her hands were in the air as was his Uncle's, caution of one another. It baffled him to see his Uncle relax his posture first.

"Please let us leave; our business does not lie here." Iron spoke out again. Heat flushed over the Prince's body.

They should kill her! There were plenty of fire benders to certainly over take her damn water abilities.

Those blue eyes struck out through the mud-caked body and matted hair. Her eyes were solely on Uncle before shooting an icy glare towards him.

"Chōṛa dēṁ. Chōṛa dō aura kabhī nahīṁ lauṭanē kē." (Leave. Leave and never return.) Katara hissed, her body relaxing, but only a little.

Iroh bowed his head very slightly before turning his back to the deadly woman.

His back!

He turned it to her!

She could kill him!

But she didn't. Her eyes were hard as she watched the intruders leave, dragging a shocked, baffled and irritated Prince with them.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This chapter has been edited from the original posting.


	2. A kind Warrior

I know, I know, you can kick me.

Hello again! I apologize for the very long delay! It has been a while and after writing a lot of this story out, I think I can keep up with the publishing. I'm hoping to do one chapter a month. (: Perhaps there will be another today since I made you guys wait so darn long!

A bit about the chapter; I know it's annoying to read to translations and all, but have no fear! This is the last chapter for a while where there is a lot of native talking. c:

I would love to thank appa-appa-away for the review. Honestly, it really made me happy. It was so long and had so much to say, critically and honestly. I loved it! :D Also, BeingWhoIWishIWas, thank you for supporting me with a review and I'm happy you're enjoying it so far! Here is a chapter for the both of you.

This chapter has quite a bit going on and kinda boring, so furthermore, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Kind Warrior**

* * *

"Uncle!" Zuko coughed violently to rid of the deadly water from his lungs. "W-what were you thinking?!" He raged, wiping his mouth as he spat out the liquid, and waved his arms in fury. His iron gold eyes glared bullets towards the old jolly like male.

How _dare_ he let that woman go!

She was going to kill _him,_ the Prince!

And what exactly did Iroh do? Let. Her. Go.

"Uncle, don't you understand what could have happened?!" Steam was radiating from his nostrils uncontrollably. Iroh had simply stood there, content as always, while Zuko emptied his anger towards him. The servants coward in fear towards the camels and they tried to keep themselves out of the Prince's rage of fire; they certainly didn't want to burn from anything else but the unforgiving sun.

"What I understand, Prince Zuko," Iroh's calm voice sliced through the fury of the Prince. "That you did not heed my warning." He glanced back to the marsh of the Nile. "The Nile is too dangerous to go alone."

"But you did not come with m—"

"You needed to learn for yourself," Iroh interrupted, however keeping his tranquil like tone. "If you are going to become the Pharaoh of Egypt, then you need to use your head." It was then his voice was becoming hard. Even the servants slightly paused as they stared at the Dragon of the West. Even Zuko shut his mouth in a hard line as he ignored the disappointment and sternness that his Uncle was showing him.

Uncle was right, as much as he didn't want to admit it.

"Let us head back." Zuko mumbled, hopping up onto his camel and urging it back towards the great pyramids.

* * *

Her strong legs tore through the lush of the swamp. She knew what tree to turn, which bush to avoid of poison, which animal dared not to wake; this was her home.

Katara ducked behind thick woven vines that appeared to grow along rocks. It looked as if it was only a dead end of the sinkhole. However, there was a small cove which granted the female access beyond as she brushed away some of the vines. The stone walls were ridges from the water's erosion, but as she raced further through the cave, the walls started to form shapes; structures. A light at the end burst bright in Katara's eyes that she had to look away for a moment even though she had passed these parts all of her life.

She pushed away another set of vines and her tribe came into view. The stone structures were carved on the side of the vast mountain that resembled Katara's great leaders. Water surrounded her with the exception of the rope bridge above her for flooding season that connected all of the huts together and the stone path at her feet the lead deeper into her village during dry season.

Katara took her muddy body along the stone pathway, greeting the villagers who were harvesting along the outskirts of the tribe were the grass grew long above the water and some plants bore fruits, vegetables, and herbs.

Her bit her lip continuously, wondering if she should warn her leaders; perhaps her father.

"Kaṭārā!" (Katara!) A male voice called out to her. The female lifted her blue hues towards a built tanned male that was about Sokka's sage.

"Tāko" (Tako), the native girl greeted with a small smile.

The male looked serious for a second, but melted as he took another look towards her filthy form. "Aisā lagatā hai jaisē āpa ēka baccē kī taraha cārōṁ ōra kīcaṛa mēṁ cala rahē thē" (It looks as if you were rolling around in the mud like a child), he laughed.

Katara puffed her cheeks out slightly and rolled her eyes.

"Kama sē kama maiṁ hō rahī gandē kā ḍara nahīṁ hūm̐" (At least I'm not afraid of getting dirty), she then flicked her fingers, shooting some of the mud towards Tako. He lifted his hands up as if to shield himself, and moved quickly away.

"Aoy, maiṁ sirpha ēka śikāra sē sāpha!" (Aoy, I just cleaned up from a hunt!), he whined, making Katara giggle slightly. "Vaisē bhī, maiṁ āpa dēkhanē kē li'ē jānā jā rahā thā" (Anyway, I was going to go look for you), Tako's voice then grew a bit quiet. "Baṛōṁ kē li'ē yū kē sātha bāta karanā cāhatē haiṁ" (The Elders want to speak with you.)

The young native girl eyed the male for a moment at his serious expression; she didn't like it. Tako was always happy and playful which she really liked about him.

After some time she nodded and lifted her arms from her side, rolling her shoulders as the water that surrounded they walk ways around her started to dance along with her hands. She then wrapped the water around her body, getting rid of the mud from most of her form. Her hair was still a mess and dirt and mud still lingered along Katara's frame along with the smudge blue paint. Tako simply smiled as he watched her before they looked shared another look.

"Guḍa laka katāra" (Good luck, Katara), Tako said softly towards her before they both turned to walk their own path. Her cobalt eyes landed on the peak of the largest hut and heaved a sigh. Katara headed toward the hut that was decorated and guarded. The female paused slightly as she stood in front of the men who guarded the Elders and placed her hands on her hips, waiting for them to grant her access.

The guards who stood at the entrance nodded their head ever so slightly towards the native. She nodded in return before push away the spirit beads to the inside of the hut. In the middle of a woven rug, the Great Elder Kana sat in the middle, speaking with another elder and then Sokka was looking towards the ground, biting his lip and gripping hard on his boomerang. Upon hearing the clattering of the beads, all three looked up solemnly towards the girl's arrival.

What was going on?

The air seemed to still as the sadden faces, and an angry Sokka, looked at her through glassy eyes. Their silence was suffocating her and uneasiness ran thick through her veins. Katara didn't like this one bit.

"Kyā galata hai?" (What is wrong?) Katara's soft voice broke the silence as she kneeled in front of her Grandmother, the Great Elder, and bowed her head respectfully.

Gran Gran glanced up at the other elder and motioned them to leave. When it was only her family in the hut, her face seemed to drop more.

"Yaha mujhē bahuta vicalita kara dētā hai āpa isa kaṭārā, batānē kē li'ē, lēkina āpa kara rahē pitā kē puruṣōṁ para kabjā kara liyā gayā hai." (It saddens me greatly to tell you this, Katara, but your father and his men have been captured.)

What?

Katara simply stared at her Gran Gran.

How could that be?

"Maiṁ māphī cāhatā hūm̐, Kaṭārā," (I am sorry Katara) The wise elder one whispered to her granddaughter.

He was gone.

Hakoda was gone.

Her father was gone.

The native female pursed her lips as she bit back the tears.

What were they going to do to him? The leader of the Nile Tribes in the hands of the power hungry Egyptians would resemble their defeat.

Katara jumped to her feet with her fist clenched. "Hama sirpha yahām̐ kaisē baiṭha sakatē haiṁ jaba pitā una rākṣasōṁ kē sātha hai," (How can we just sit here when father is with those demons?) Katara countered her elder as her eyes slightly narrowed at the decision.

"Kaṭārā!" (Katara!) The older woman hissed. "Una anucita ām̐khōṁ dēnā nahīṁ hai." (Don't give me those disrespectful eyes) She then sighed loudly before looking up, as if she was seeing the spirits themselves. "Kēvala vē usakē sātha aba hō sakatā hai" (Only they can be with him now.) Her voice became quite before her old stale blue hues shifted back to Katara. "Yaha nīla janajātiyōṁ kē li'ē anta nahīṁ hai, apanē pitā kō apanē bhā'ī kō acchī taraha sē praśikṣita kiyā gayā hai isa janajāti kō calānē aura āpa kē rūpa mēṁ acchī taraha sē majabūta kara rahē haiṁ-" (This isn't the end for the Nile Tribes; your father has trained Sokka well to run this tribe and you are strong as well—)

"Pitā abhī taka graina graina marā nahīṁ hai."(Father is not dead yet Gran Gran) She cut her off as Katara tried to let the information sink in. The younger native lowered her shoulders and dropped her eyes to the ground. She slid to her knees before pressing her body to the ground, giving her Gran Gran a proper bow before leaving her hut.

Katara stormed off as her feet pattered against the stone.

Kana let out a long sigh as she rubbed her temples with her hands.

"Śē isa rā'īṭa, patā hai yū," (She is right, you know) Sokka spoke softly and Gran Gran shot him a look that made the boy cringe, but even the boy wouldn't give up on his father. "Hama kucha kara sakatē haiṁ hōnā cāhi'ē." (There must be something we can do) With that, Sokka followed his sister's suit; he bowed respectfully before leaving without another word.

The wise elder sat there in silence before she straightened herself up.

"Ātmā'ōṁ, kaṭārā tākata dē aura usē majabūta rakhanē kē li'ē." (Spirits, give Katara strength and keep her strong) Using her staff, the woman pushed herself up to her feet before shuffling past the beads, leaving the hut. With her first steps outside of her home, her guards followed her like a shadow, but she waved them off.

"Chōṛa dō mujhē" (Leave me be) Kana ordered her people before the nodded and fell back, almost awkwardly and stood back at their post.

Kana had a slow soft gait towards Katara's direction, knowing just where she would be. It wasn't hard to figure, as her stale blue hues landed on the vast tall grass surrounding the tribe. Treading through the green lush pants, Kana paused before poking her staff in the small clearing where Katara simply played in the water like a pouting child with her back towards the older female. Feeling her grandmother's eyes on her, she still did not turn to face the elder one.

There was a long pause and then Kana let out a defeated sigh.

"Yadi āpa jā rahē haiṁ," (If you're going to go) Kana said softly, observing her granddaughter with soft eyes. Āpa karanē kē li'ē unhēṁ taraha calanā karanē kē li'ē jā rahē haiṁ (You're going to have to walk like them) GranGran suddenly grabbed Katara's shoulders and pulled him back and the younger girl straighten her back. "Āpa unhēṁ taraha bāta karanī cāhi'ē" (You must talk like them) She reached around her neck and grabbed Katara's cheeks. "Aura, āpa unhēṁ taraha kārya karanā cāhi'ē" (And, you must act like them)

Katara's eyes lit up as her grandmother spoke. She turned around, facing Gran Gran, disbelief and excitement emitted on her face.

"Yaha khataranāka hō sakatā hai, kaṭārā jā rahā hai," (It is going to be dangerous, Katara) Kana whispered darkly. Katara's smile faded as seriousness placed along her features.

"Mujhē patā hai, lēkina maiṁ basa yahām̐ nahīṁ baiṭha sakatē haiṁ-" (I know, but I cannot just sit here-)

Gran Gran lifted her hand to halt the younger one's speech. "Hām̐ kaṭārā, maiṁ samajhatā hūm̐ ki." (Yes, Katara, I understand that) She lifted her eyes towards the trees as the wind blew softly. "Hama āpakō taiyāra karanā hōgā." (We must prepare you)

* * *

"Y-you know…" His voice was harsh, yet very weak. "You know who I want to take the throne." He then coughed violently.

Iroh had reached down, grasping a cloth before he pressed it to his brother's face. The older one, sat up straight in his seat, looking at his brother in his death bed.

"I understand, brother, however, you will be going against our father's wis—

"HE IS DEAD!" Ozia's weak voice suddenly boomed; the fire around them burst before the simply flickered back to small, weak candle light. "I need some peace to know that Azula will continue my legacy." He rasped.

However, Iroh shook his head from side to side with a frown creasing his face.

"You know, Ozai, as well as I do, that the sages will not allow it."

Ozai was quiet for a moment, before shooting a dark and threatening glare to his older brother.

"You don't want my rein to continue! You don't want me to feel at peace! My own brother!" He coughed once more, looking at if it rattled him to the bones. "Zuko…Zuko is not meant to sit on that throne and rule! He is weak!" The hearty coughs continue as his sickness overcame his body. The fit of coughs did not stop, and a burst of nurses fluttered into the room, trying to calm him down. "That boy!" Ozai continued. "His is nothing but a disgrace!"

Iroh simply sighed, standing up from his seat before giving the healers a bow and turned around, leaving the dying Pharaoh of Egypt.

* * *

"Hamārī bhāṣā kā upayōga kara banda karō! Kaṭārā, kitanī bāra maiṁ yaha kahanā cāhi'ē?" (Stop using our language! Katara, how many times must I say this?) Pakku sighed heavily, raking his hand through his grey locks. He glared at the girl, who pursed her lips and mumbled something native as an apology. "I am sorry, but I cannot understand you." Pakku said fluently, trying to act all innocent, like he truly didn't understand the girl.

Katara heaved a sigh, looking tiredly at her teacher.

"I am horry."

"What? What is horry?" Master Pakku asked bitterly. He was from another Nile tribe, an Elder like Gran Gran, and actually the older woman's lover. He had agreed to teach Katara the Egyptian's tounge.

Katara bit her lip, frustrated.

"I am sorry?"

"That sounded like a question."

Uh. Katara racked her brain to try to make the Master understand.

"But," Pakku said, patting the girl's shoulder. "You are getting better."

After some time, hours upon hours, days upon days, of the girl's speech lessons came to an end.

"Ah, My dear. I think you are ready."

Katara understood some of that. For the most part. She smiled warmly towards her Master and bowed respectfully.

"Thank you, Master Pakku."

"However," the elder male stroked his beard. "There is something else we must do." Katara was sometimes annoyed who he spoke to her in the Egyptian tongue, but she best get used to it. Her brow perked up in questioning.

"What else is there for me to learn? You have taught me everything." Katara managed to say shakily. Mater Pakku ushered to girl into his hut and pulled out a stone, carved into, what Katara believe, was a piece of sliced fruit.

"This," the old man said, lifting the stone towards her. "Is a replica of a white lotus." Katara had no idea what 'replica' meant, however, she guessed it that rock wasn't a real lotus. "It is an organization that tries to keep peace and harm away from our people, and the world. It does not matter if where you are from, but we are all the same." Pakku spoke fondly, twirling the rock in his fingers. "There are a few in Egypt, and they know you are coming, and they will help you." His stale blue hue looked to Katara, who was barely keeping up with his speech.

"How will they know it is me?" Katara asked. "And how will I know it is them?" Pakku lifted his hand, pulling back the sleeve, revealing a mark, in the same shape of the rock carving in his hand.

"They will have a mark on their wrist. And so will you."

* * *

"Uncle, what are you reading?! I need you to help me!" Zuko whispered harshly towards the old Dragon of the West. He let out a small, relaxed sigh after sipping his tea and placed the papyrus letter down on the desk. Once they had reached their empire, so much work needed to be done due to Ozai's sickness. Including, Zuko finding a Queen when he takes the throne.

"Ah, Zuko. Why don't you just enjoy yourself? I don't see what you hate this so much! Looking at pretty girls, sitting and relaxing for once and then choose one for a wif—"

"I do not want to marry! I hate women! All of them!" His fished banged against the arm of his chair and fire whipped dangerously in the torch posts around them. He despised women. Detested them. All females were conniving, evil, and manipulative. The rage seeped through his pores as he continued to think about how he must sit and choose a snake for a bride. His mother left him! Azula tried to kill him! More than once! He knew it, it's just no one believed him, and before, how that barbaric woman tried to kill him in the Niles. Zuko's faced grimaced at the thought. Even now, the people of Egypt threw their daughters at the Prince, hoping he would choose a girl to marry.

That was not going to happen. Not while he was still breathing. Zuko knew very well what will happen if he decided to marry. They will steal everything from him; his dignity, his wealth, his title, his life, and his heart. Then they'll take his heart and shred it to pieces and leave it on the floor to his crushed.

"My nephew, that seems quite harsh. Perhaps, one day, there will be a woman for you." Iroh spoke softly, hoping not to erupt Zuko as he glanced at the message bestowed on the letter.

Vaha jalda hī ā jā'ēgā. (She will come soon)

* * *

Katara had not seen so many tears in her tribes before as she stood at the outskirts of her Tribe. Seeing them all cry made her heart lurch. Her brother, Tako, Gran Gran, even Master Pakku were silently shedding tears along with the members of her people.

Master Pakku had given her two water pouches, warning her about the dry desert. Katara had crafted a bow for her travels and Kana and made her a cloak to protect her body form the hot sun and sand and even Sokka taught her more defense. The warrior had wrapped the cloak around her body, testing it's light weight before looking to her family again.

Suddenly, Sokka crashed into his sister, wrapping the girl in a large and long hug.

"Rahō surakṣita" (Stay safe) the boy whispered, squeezing tighter. "Aura pitā kō ghara lānē" (And bring dad home) Katara couldn't help but to choke on her words as she wrapped her arms around her brother's shoulders.

"Unakā khyāla rakhanā" (Take care of them) she managed to murmur. Kana had walked closer to her family, placing her old hand on her granddaughter's shoulder. Sokka had slipped away, only to have Gran Gran fill to spot in Katara's arms. She dared not to say a word as she pulled apart and softly pushed Katara towards the swamp. Katara gave Gran Gran's hand a squeeze before looking to her people and lifted her hand with the imprinted burn mark of the White Lotus on her wrist, in the air.

"Goodbye!"

* * *

"Whose idea was it to take this stupid short cut through this damn jungle?" A girl piped. Her lips were pursed as she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. A rustle sound caught her attention as her eyes widen, looking behind her.

"You call this a jungle?" a male's voice scoffed as he emerged from the brush. "It's a damn swamp! A waste land!"

Katara heard people above roar of the water falls. The did not sound like her people, and they knew the Egypt language. Perhaps more were entering her lands to capture her people? Curiosity had gotten the better of her as she climbed the slippery rocks before she noticed more pale people. _So there were more of them._ She certainly did not want any more people finding the Tribe. It only confirmed what she believed.  
It was then Katara noticed a child. It was teetering over the edge of the water and protectiveness washed over the girl as it bent forward to look at the white rapids before the falls.

"Tom-Tom, don't do that!" A woman barked, however, turned around and complained about something called bugs. It was like her mothering part of Katara was trying to push her legs forward because she knew just was going to happen. Before she moved an inch, the young one tumbled over into the rough waters that were rushing towards the falls.

She had to act fast.

Or else it was going to die.

"Tom-Tom!" a younger girl shrieked.

Katara leaped from the rocks into the tangling branches of trees that grew for many centuries. They stretched out above the water as the warrior positioned herself into a crouch as her eyes narrowed, trying to search for the small pale child. She knew her bending was not strong enough to fight the spirit of the falls, but she had to do something. Using her bow, Katara threaded the string of the bow on a branch before she gripped the hall tightly and gracefully leaned forward. Keeping a strong grip on the bow, she stretched her body out, with her arm outstretched, plucking the crying child out of the raging water before it tumbled forcefully and roughly down the cascades.

However, as her trusting bow pulled her back with force, the branched gave out on them, snapping. The water bender was hit with her element roughly and the cold shook her bones for a moment, but the adrenaline was pumping though her to notice. They were seconds from falls. She held onto the baby desperately, trying to repel themselves out with her bending. But the spirit of the water would not let them out of his wretched grasp. Katara heard nothing over the roar and she didn't even let out a cry for help.

The farther that water dragged them, the shallow the water was getting. However, the strong current knocked Katara down with every attempt to stand straight and leap out of the water's clutches. She tried to use her bending to keep the water around her feet way, just enough for her to stand and leap for a branch; however it was hard to focus as the waters simple crashed back into her. Through blurry hues, Katara noticed that the white ones were along the rafts sides.

An idea flew fast in the native girl's mind as she looked at the young one in her arms; throw the baby.

It was a long shot, nevertheless, if they fall, the child would not survive the impact. Desperately, her eyes locked with the closest pale one, lifting up the child as she tried to pull herself to her feet. With desperation, Katara threw the baby with all the strength she had left.

The pale one's eyes grew wide, reaching out frantically and grabbed the little one with a fistful of his clothing.

And then Katara tumbled down the falls.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope Ya'll remember who Tom-Tom is! xD Again, thank you all for reading. Like I said, there is a lot of information in this chapter. It's kinda boring, and the next chapter will definitely have some Zuko and Katara-ness.


End file.
